lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shingo/Main article
Shingo is an adult male giraffe. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar When Kion and Bunga are playing Baobab Ball, they run alongside Shingo and his herd. The two friends leap into the air, and Shingo watches their progress, even bumping the ball with his snout when it soars toward him. The Lion Guard'' "Bunga the Wise" During a flood, Bunga gets an idea to dam up Lake Kiziwa. After the plan works, Shingo and Thurston approach, complimenting Bunga on his wisdom. While the animals are talking, the dam begins to leak, and Bunga blocks it up with a stick, once more impressing Shingo and Thurston. Later that day, Shingo appears standing in line to get advice from Bunga the Wise. He tells Bunga that the other animals believe he is stuck-up because his head is so high in the sky and wonders what he can do to fix the problem. Bunga simply tells him to tie a knot in his neck. Satisfied, Shingo leaves. When Bunga gathers an entourage of followers, Shingo joins in, singing Bunga's praises alongside the other Pride Landers. The rest of the Lion Guard approaches, and Kion tells Bunga that he gives bad advice, to which Shingo gasps in horror. Timon reminds Kion that the dam had been Bunga's idea, and Shingo whoops with approval. However, the dam breaks before their eyes, and the Pride Landers flee for cover. Alongside the other panicked animals, Shingo follows the Lion Guard into a canyon, where the group is trapped at a dead-end. Shingo turns to Bunga for advice, but Bunga admits that he does not know what to do and asks Kion for help. Thinking quickly, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to direct the floodwaters backward and save the trapped animals. After the water is pushed back, Shingo joins the other Pride Landers at the new water hole the flood has created. "Follow that Hippo!" Shingo is grazing peacefully when a group of children pretending to be hyenas frighten him into thinking that hyenas are attacking. He cowers alongside the other Pride Landers until the Lion Guard announces that it had been a false alarm. Not long after this, Shingo and several other animals come before Beshte, expressing their worries about the hyenas. Beshte reassures the animals that they are safe, but Thurston declares that zebras are the tastiest animals in the Pride Lands, to which Shingo rolls his eyes. "The Trouble With Galagos" Ono informs the Lion Guard that Shingo is stuck in a tree in Ukuni Woods. The Lion Guard sets out to free Shingo, whose neck is stuck in the branches of an acacia tree. Bunga climbs up the trunk and carefully pries Shingo's neck and tongue free, allowing him to escape the branches of the acacia. Once free, Shingo proceeds to graze on another acacia tree. "Never Roar Again" Shingo and the other giraffes are unable to access their water hole when it is blocked off by boulders. The Lion Guard arrives to help, and Shingo and Twiga laugh at Ono for his missing crest feathers. After Beshte clears the boulders, Shingo goes to drink the water. "Ono's Idol" Shingo appears during Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" Shingo is seen watching the mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. "The Bite of Kenge" Shingo appears during the musical sequence "Big Bad Kenge". "The Golden Zebra" Shingo and his herd get in an argument with Vuruga Vuruga's herd over Big Springs due to a severe drought. Kion defuses the situation. Later, Shingo and his herd travels to Dhahabu Grove, where they can access drinking water. "The Scorpion's Sting" Shingo attends Simba's Kumbuka celebration at Pride Rock. "The Wisdom of Kongwe" Shingo appears during the musical sequence "The Faster I Go". "The Kilio Valley Fire" After Ma Tembo's herd is ousted from Kilio Valley from a fire, Kion requests that the herd temporarily stay with Twiga and her giraffes. At first, Shingo is receptive to the elephants staying in his home, but once they start eating entire branches off of the trees, both Shingo and Twiga appeal to Kion to take them elsewhere. "Beshte and the Beast" Shingo and his herd go to drink from the Watering Hole, but they are frightened away by the arrival of Shujaa. Kion sends Beshte and Ono to calm the giraffes. "The Queen's Visit" Shingo is present when Dhahabu arrives at Pride Rock. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya. In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Twiga and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Simba approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Twiga and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Fire from the Sky" When fire sticks begin raining down from the sky, the Lion Guard rushes to protect Shingo and his herd. Physical appearance Shingo looks near-identical to his fellow giraffes. His fur is pale brown and dotted with orange spots, and he has a brown mane that extends up his neck. His muzzle is dark brown, and his eyes are brown. Personality and traits Shingo is a bit excitable and easily fooled, as he buys into Bunga's wisdom without a second thought. He can be skittish on the subject of hyenas and will go to great lengths to stay safe. Gallery 2016-05-15-01_58_44.png 2016-08-08-20_48_38.png 2016-11-21-23_44_53.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles